


Love Me And Please Don't Drop Me

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks (mentioned), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crush, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Ryland carries Alex home.





	Love Me And Please Don't Drop Me

Ryland is starting to seriously regret walking to Jim's bar instead of just driving there. 

"When did you get so heavy?" Ryland readjusts Alex so that's he's in bridle-style, making him easier to carry. 

Alex drunkenly giggles and paws at Ryland's chest. 

"W-when did ya get so funnyyyy?" 

Ryland grimaces but keeps moving. 

"We should've brought the car." 

Alex attempts to roll his eyes at all the complaining. 

"Come on R-Ry Ry, where's yur since of aventur'?" 

Ryland purses his lips. 

"My sense of adventure doesn't include carrying your ass home." 

Alex gives a knowing smile. 

"You c-could just lemme walk you kno'" 

"And have to deal with you stopping eighty times along the way? Yea no thanks"

Alex laughs. 

"You coulda jus' left me at the bar." 

Ryland feels his heart sink. 

"I would never do that." 

"I kno' but I'm sayin' ya could've." 

Ryland stays silent, hoping their destination will pop up soon as Alex snuggles into his sweater. 

"So sof'" 

Ryland tries not to crack a smile but fails.

"You're weird." 

Alex looks up at him with glazed eyes.

"Isn' that one of da r-reasons ya love me?"

Ryland doesn't respond again. 

There are alot of reasons that he loves Alex, many just a bit too many. 

"Ry?" 

Ryland hums.

"I love you," 

A pink blush creeps up Ryland's cheeks and ears, fortunately it wasn't noticeable since it was so dark outside. 

"I'll drop you," 

Alex smile drops just a little. 

"I'm serious." 

They finally reach the apartment and Ryland walks inside. 

"You're drunk." He responds in his famous dead-pan tone as he sets Alex on the couch. 

"R-Ryland even sober ya know that I love ya." 

Ryland feels bile climb up his throat, the feeling already making his heart sting. 

Ryland walks to his room. 

"Night Lex." 

He enters without another word. 

***

Ryland leans against his door and attempts to steady his breathing. 

His head starts to swarm with toxic thoughts. 

'Alex will never love you.' 

He breathes.

'You're an unlovable piece of shit.'

In. Out. In. Out. 

'He will never want you.'

Faster. In. Out. In. Out. 

'Not the way you want him to'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
